A lithographic apparatus is a machine that applies a desired pattern onto a substrate, usually onto a target portion of the substrate. A lithographic apparatus can be used, for example, in the manufacture of integrated circuits (ICs). In that instance, a patterning device, which is alternatively referred to as a mask or a reticle, may be used to generate a circuit pattern to be formed on an individual layer of the IC. This pattern can be transferred onto a target portion (e.g. comprising part of, one, or several dies) on a substrate (e.g. a silicon wafer). Transfer of the pattern is typically via imaging onto a layer of radiation-sensitive material (resist) provided on the substrate. In general, a single substrate will contain a network of adjacent target portions that are successively patterned.
Immersion techniques have been introduced into lithographic systems to enable improved resolution of smaller features. In an immersion lithographic apparatus, a liquid layer of a liquid having a relatively high refractive index is interposed in a space between a projection system of the apparatus (through which the patterned beam is projected towards the substrate) and the substrate. The liquid covers at last the part of the wafer under the final lens element of the projection system. Thus, at least the portion of the substrate undergoing exposure is immersed in the liquid. The effect of the immersion liquid is to enable imaging of smaller features since the exposure radiation will have a shorter wavelength in the liquid than gas. (The effect of the liquid may also be regarded as increasing the effective numerical aperture (NA) of the system and also increasing the depth of focus.)
In commercial immersion lithography, the liquid is water. Typically the water is distilled water of high purity, such as Ultra-Pure Water (UPW) which is commonly used in semiconductor fabrication plants. In an immersion system, the UPW is often purified and it may undergo additional treatment steps before supply to the immersion space as immersion liquid. Other liquids with a high refractive index can be used besides water can be used as the immersion liquid, for example: a hydrocarbon, such as a fluorohydrocarbon; and/or an aqueous solution. Further, other fluids besides liquid have been envisaged for use in immersion lithography.
In this specification, reference will be made in the description to localized immersion in which the immersion liquid is confined, in use, to the space between the final lens element and a surface facing the final element. The facing surface is a surface of substrate or a surface of the supporting stage (or substrate table) that is co-planar with the substrate surface. (Please note that reference in the following text to surface of the substrate W also refers in addition or in the alternative to a surface of the substrate table, unless expressly stated otherwise; and vice versa). A fluid handling structure present between the projection system and the stage is used to confine the immersion to the immersion space. The space filled by liquid is smaller in plan than the top surface of the substrate and the space remains substantially stationary relative to the projection system while the substrate and substrate stage move underneath.
Other immersion systems have been envisaged such as an unconfined immersion system (a so-called ‘All Wet’ immersion system) and a bath immersion system. In an unconfined immersion system, the immersion liquid covers more than the surface under the final element. The liquid outside the immersion space is present as a thin liquid film. The liquid may cover the whole surface of the substrate or even the substrate and the substrate stage co-planar with the substrate. In a bath type system, the wafer is fully immersed in a bath of liquid.
The fluid handling structure is a structure which supplies liquid to the immersion space, removes the liquid from the space and thereby confines liquid to the immersion space. It includes features which are a part of a fluid supply system. The arrangement disclosed in PCT patent application publication no. WO 99/49504 is an early fluid handling structure comprising pipes which either supply or recover liquid from the space and which operate depending on the relative motion of the stage beneath the projection system. In more recent designs, a fluid handling structure extends along at least a part of a boundary of the space between the final element of the projection system and the substrate table WT or substrate W, so as to in part define the space.
The fluid handling structure may have a selection of different functions. Each function may be derived from a corresponding feature that enables the fluid handling structure to achieve that function. The fluid handling structure may be referred to by a number of different terms, each referring to a function, such as barrier member, seal member, fluid supply system fluid removal system, liquid confinement structure, etc.
As a barrier member, the fluid handling structure is a barrier to the flow of the immersion liquid from the space. As a liquid confinement structure, the structure confines liquid to the space. As a seal member, sealing features of the fluid handling structure form a seal to confine liquid to the space. The sealing features may include an additional gas flow from an opening in the surface of the seal member, such as a gas knife.
In an embodiment the fluid handling system may supply immersion fluid and therefore be a fluid supply system.
In an embodiment the fluid handling system may at least partly confine immersion fluid and thereby be a fluid confinement system.
In an embodiment the fluid handling system may provide a barrier to immersion fluid and thereby be a barrier member, such as a fluid confinement structure.
In an embodiment the fluid handling system may create or use a flow of gas, for example to help in controlling the flow and/or the position of the immersion fluid.
The flow of gas may form a seal to confine the immersion fluid so the fluid handling structure may be referred to as a seal member; such a seal member may be a fluid confinement structure.
In an embodiment, immersion liquid is used as the immersion fluid. In that case the fluid handling system may be a liquid handling system. In reference to the aforementioned description, reference in this paragraph to a feature defined with respect to fluid may be understood to include a feature defined with respect to liquid.
A lithographic apparatus is a complex apparatus and most of its critical parts have to be operated under very controlled environments, with higher contamination specifications than standard for cleanrooms. If the apparatus has to be opened up for maintenance or inspection, time consuming processes such as decontamination and start-up may need to be taken before the apparatus can be returned to service. It is desirable that any downtime of the apparatus be minimized as far as possible since this reduces the productivity of the apparatus and increases cost of ownership.